Sensei OneShot
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Doji gave Ryuga detention for daydreaming in class. Now the teen has to taught some naughty lessons after school. And Doji-sensei is the perfect one for the job. R-18! This one-shot is for XxRyuugaxX from me! DojixRyuga and a little KyoyaxGinga. Don't like, then don't read.


**This is a story for XxRyuugaxX. She loves DojixRyuga stories, so I made a oneshot for her. I'm not a DojixRyuga fan, but she did make me a RyugaxGinga story so I'll do the same for her. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sensei**

**[Ryuga's P.O.V.]**

I am Kishatu, Ryuga but just call me Ryuga. I am 17 years-old and I'll be 18 soon. I go to MFB High School. I don't know what MFB stands for, but who gives a damn.

My sensei is Mr. Dai but he let's me call him Doji. Well, looks like class is starting.

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

The bell ended passing period, so first period began. Ryuga sat near the window in his desk. The class was reading an English story to practice American language.

Ryuga sighed, _'Man, why do __**I**__ have to learn English, I speak it just fine. Honestly, so boring!'_

"Ryuga!" Doji called.

Ryuga snapped out of his thoughts. The class giggled and snickered. The tan teen blushed and slumped in his seat.

"Read the next paragraph." Smiled Doji.

"Uuh. . ." Ryuga was flipping through his book.

"Perhaps you and I should stay after school, **today**." Doji sighed.

Ryuga grunted in anger. His teacher was only trying to help him but sometimes it was like Doji focused all his attention on Ryuga.

**The bell rung again for the 4****th**** time that day. . . .**

Ryuga tried to go to sleep during 5th period break, but some one tapped his head.

"Hey Ryuga!" smirked the delinquent.

"What-do-you-want?" Ryuga was obviously pissed.

"I was thinkin', maybe you'd want to come over my-"

"Not interested, Kyoya." The tan teen replied flatly.

"Why not? You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Kyoya teased.

Ryuga blushed, "Sh-Shut up! Don't **you** have a boyfriend!"

Kyoya blushed too, "Well. . ."

"Kyoya!" called a voice.

The two teens turned to the voice. It was the young redhead, Ginga Hagane.

"What is it?" Kyoya tried to act cool.

Ryuga smirked with amusement, _'Kyoya always had a thing for the cute ones.'_

Ginga held a plastic wrapped sandwich in his hand.

"I was wondering," the redhead was blushing pink shyly, "can we can eat our lunches on the roof together?"

Ryuga tried to hold down his laugh, "How can you say no to that? Eh, Kyoya?"

Kyoya glared at Ryuga angrily. He took Ginga's hand, "Fine, let's go Ginga!"

"Yay!" the redhead cheered, "C'mon Ryuga!"

Ryuga looked at Ginga like he was stupid, "Huh?"

The redhead snatched up Ryuga's hand and dragged him along with them.

Once the three reached the roof of the school; Kyoya set up their lunches on a blanket. The redhead and tan teen goofed off while they waited. Ginga stepped close to the edge of the roof.

"Helloooo!" Ginga yelled loudly into the sky. His cry echoed everywhere.

"You're such an idiot. . ." Ryuga sighed.

Ginga flashed him one of those cute grins, "Lighten up dude! We're on the roof have some fun!"

Ryuga got out a sheet of paper, "Okay, how about this?"

He tan teen folded it into a paper plane and with a strong motion he threw it into the sky. It flew all over the place, making the two giggle like children.

"Wow, sooo cool!" Ginga exclaimed.

"Look at that sucker fly!" Ryuga yelled. His cry echoed through the air, "Wow that **is** fun."

"Told ya so!" Ginga reached up (Ryuga's taller than him slightly) and patted Ryuga's hair, "Thanks for playing with me Ryuga."

The tan teen blushed cutely and nodded. Kyoya called the two goofballs over for lunch. Ryuga sat on the blanket curiously. Ginga was munching on a burger while Kyoya was sipping juice.

The tan teen grabbed a rice ball ad nibbled on it to taste it. _'This is good!'_ Ryuga began eating rice ball after rice ball.

'_He's so cute~!'_ Ginga and Kyoya thought happily.

Ryuga had rice all over his face. Kyoya took a rice off Ryuga's cheek and ate it. Ryuga turned red like a tomato.

"You have rice all over your face." Ginga informed. He handed the tan teen a napkin to clean the rest off.

"You do too!" Kyoya scolded. He pointed to the ketchup on his cheek. The older teen leaned in and licked the ketchup from Ginga's cheek.

The redhead turned red like a tomato too, "Ky-Kyoya!" Kyoya grinned to himself.

Ryuga had finished his meal and looked really drowsy. Without caring he rested his head on Kyoya's lap and snored quietly.

"Geez, he's like a baby. One minute he eats and then he's out like a light." Sighed the older teen, "Am I right, Ginga?"

The redhead had fallen asleep on Ryuga's stomach snoring loudly. Kyoya sweatdropped, "I guess a nap is what these two needed.

**[Time Skip~. . .]**

It was nearing the end of the day and almost half the school students were gone. Ryuga was on his way to the exit with Kyoya and Ginga. Kyoya was the first to leave.

"Well, I have detention with Doji today. So. . .bye Ginga." The tan teen turned to leave.

The redhead grabbed his hand with a devilish smirk on his face, "First, I need your help with something Ryuga."

"Eeh? What kind of help?" Ryuga whimpered.

"Heh-he!" Ginga smiled pervertedly. He got out some measuring tape and got even closer to the tan teen.

"AAAH!" Ryuga's scream was heard throughout the school.

**[In the "Drama Club" Room]**

"I can't believe. . .I'm doing this." Ryuga sighed.

He wore a black dress with white frills all over it.

"Super cute!" Ginga squealed.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Tsubasa has the role of Juliet, but he couldn't make dress rehearsal today. So I figured that since you're both tan you'd have the same measurements!" Ginga said smartly.

"YOU IDIOT! Being tan has nothing to do with this! Tsubasa is way skinnier than I am anyway!" Ryuga growled, "I'm taking this damn thing off."

"Ginga, have you seen Ryuga?"

The tan teen froze and turned to the familiar voice. He looked up and saw it was Doji.

'_Out of all the people in this damn school; why'd __**he**__ have to see me like this?' _Ryuga thought.

The Sensei was at a loss of words. Doji blushed slightly as he looked at his student.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" the redhead blurted out.

"Gin-ga!" Ryuga complained.

Doji nodded, "Yeah, very adorable. Actually. . .I think he looks beautiful."

Ryuga's legs wobbled and his face flushed a deeper shade of red, _'D-Doji said I was beautiful. I think my heart is gonna blow!' _Ryuga looked embarrassed.

"Come on Ryuga, time for detention." Said sensei. He took Ryuga's hand and dragged him to the classroom.

Once they reached the classroom, Doji immediately slammed and locked the door behind them.

Ryuga flinched, "D-Doji?"

The teacher pressed his lips to his student's. The tan teen melted into the kiss. He and Doji had been together for a year now, but he was still new to all of this.

Doji loosened his neck tie, "Sha'll we begin?"

Ryuga blushed and nodded.

Doji sat at his desk and spread his legs. Ryuga sat in the middle and unzipped his pants. Doji was rock hard.

Ryuga licked and swirled his tongue around the tip, making it twitch.

"C'mon R-Ryuga, stop teasing." chuckled Doji.

The teen blushed at his sensei's impatience, "Geez, you're such a child."

"Now is that any way to speak to your sensei? Aah!" Doji moaned.

Ryuga was rapidly stroking his erection smirking, "In the position **you're** in, you have no right to give** me **orders."

The tan teen took his teacher's cock into his mouth, sucking on the bare flesh. Doji moaned and gripped tight on his chair to hold back his orgasm.

"F-Fuck Ryuga, please take it deeper." his sensei begged.

Instead of taking it deeper, the teen stopped.

Doji groaned at the loss, "What's wrong?"

"D-Doji," Ryuga was blushing a lot, "grip my hair, so I can take it deeper."

The sensei was astonished but smiled, "Sure my little Ryuga."

The teen resumed taking his lover's member into his mouth. He moaned on the erection, earning grunts of pleasure from Doji.

His sensei gripped his white hair and forced his cock deeper into his mouth.

"Mmmphff!" the teen whimpered a little as he felt his jaw nearly break.

After a few more tugs, the sensei climaxed into Ryuga's mouth. He tried to swallow it all but ended up coughing.

Doji got out a napkin and cleaned Ryuga's face, "There, there Ryuga. You did an excellent job; you don't have to force yourself to swallow."

The teen blushed as his lover pitied him. Ryuga hated being treated like a child. H e wanted to prove he was a good lover to Doji.

So Ryuga became bold, "D-Doji. . ."

"Yes?"

He sat on Doji's desk and spread his legs. Ryuga lifted his skirt, "Please take me. . ."

The teacher blushed at Ryuga's words. He was taken back by Ryuga's slender tan legs and cute face.

"As you wish, my little Ryuga. Though. . .it would sexier if you wore panties." Doji's eyes squinted at Ryuga's boxers.

"Hmph!" the teen pouted and put his skirt back down.

Doji took off his glasses so Ryuga could see his whole face, "I love you, Kishatu."

The teen shuddered in pleasure. He loved it when Doji called him by his real name. The sensei stripped Ryuga's boxers off, the teen was hard. Doji began to lick it but the teen stopped him.

"No Doji, please put it in."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, please hurry."

Doji placed his hard cock against Ryuga's entrance. The teen clung tightly to Doji panting.

Once the sensei thrusted in, the teen shivered in pleasure. Doji began thrusting in and out, earning cries of pleasure from Ryuga.

"Doji, please. . ."

"I know. . ."

Doji thrusted faster as Ryuga pressed his lips against Doji's, letting his lover gain access into his mouth.

The sensei snuck his hand under Ryuga's dress and stroked his wet erection. The teen cried out, "I have to cum Doji!"

"I'm close too, go ahead and cum!" Ryuga climaxed on his lover's hand and Doji unleashed his second load into Ryuga's entrance.

Ryuga panted and Doji gave him one last kiss, "I love you, Kishatu."

"I love you too, Sensei." Ryuga blushed.

Once the two cleaned up, they left the classroom to return the costume.

"If this is the result of my evenings, you can daydream in my class anytime." Doji chuckled.

"Okay, but there is no way in hell I'm wearing that damn dress again." grunted Ryuga.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it XxRyuugaxX because I'm not doing this again. I can't help it, I'm a RyugaxGinga fan. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
